Hey, remembere that game
by Bendleshnitz
Summary: Tutshill Tornados weren't very lucky during the final game, but a fan has different results. Originally written for the Number Game Ficathon Fall 2009 on the LJ community: rarepair shorts


**Title:** Hey, remember that game...  
**Pairing:** Charlie Weasley/Cho Chang  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 686  
**Summary:** Tutshill Tornados weren't very lucky during the final game, but a fan has different results.  
**A/N:** Originally written for the _Number Game Ficathon Fall 2009_ on the LJ community: rarepair_shorts. Thank you to my wonderful beta and LJ friend: tania_sings.  
Title inspired by the song "Remember that time" of Regina Spektor.  
**Disclaimer:** Characters, Quidditch teams and Quidditch itself belongs to JKR.

* * *

**Hey, remember that game...**

Waves of dark green and gold were all she could see in front of her, while sky and dark blue predominated around the twenty-two year old witch. The people cheered at the top of their lungs as the Quidditch players of both teams came flying to the pitch. The Tutshill Tornados would be playing against Holyhead Harpies for the National Cup and Cho Chang couldn't miss the chance. After having gone to every game of the whole season, nothing that happened in the past would make her lose the big final.

So there she was, in the National Quidditch Stadium, seeing Harry's current girlfriend make the first score of the game. The whole crowd around her cheering, swearing, celebrating, complaining for six hours and forty minutes. Final score: 450 to 360. And to Cho's dismay, her favourite team wasn't the one celebrating.

Furious as the rest of the fans, she started heading out of the Stadium trying to avoid being thrown to the floor by the crowd. As she passed the men's toilets, just a few feet away from the exit, she heard something that caught her attention.

"Hey, Weasley! Are you going to get me your sister's autograph?" said a very tall man with dark hair in very broken English.

"Keep dreaming, Abel!" Cho sneaked through the crowd to a corner and spotted the redhead playfully hitting the other man's shoulder. "And she's going back to Italy for her honeymoon any minute now so I won't see her."

Cho's heart beamed at the sight of him, completely ignoring what she had just heard. He had changed in looks but she would recognize her inspiration anywhere. She couldn't miss her chance to meet him. She wasn't the shy eleven-year-old any more. And so she made her way to the two men through the -not so kind- crowd.

"Excuse me; Charlie Weasley?" she tapped on his shoulder. He turned and a ghost of a smile appeared in his face after he looked her up and down.

"Yes..," he said tentatively, "Do I know you?"

"Yes. Well, no. Well..." she mentally kicked herself for acting so silly around him. She was a grown woman! She needed to act like one... "My name is Cho Chang. I was in my first year at Hogwarts while you were in your last." Cho looked down, her cheeks burning from embarrassment even before continuing. "I was Seeker for Ravenclaw from my third to seventh year...You...you were my inspiration," she whispered.

A cocky smirk appeared in Charlie's face at her statement. "Really?"

Cho laughed nervously. "Yes... First game of the year. Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw. Final score: 320 to 310. We were winning but you caught the snitch and changed the results. The way you flew and the way you were able to change the inevitable... I knew right then that I wanted to do that. To have that power. To fly like that, at such speed..."

Charlie silently watched the girl in front of him as she animatedly related the story. The fire in her eyes, the smile on her face, the sporadic movement of her arms emphasizing her explanation of his exploits that fall of 1990. There was something in the Asian girl that intrigued him and Charlie Weasley wasn't one to sit around waiting for answers. So he politely interrupted her.

"Would you like to have dinner with me, Cho? You can tell me more of this and we can get to know each other better..." The redhead gave her that smirk he _knew_ was irresistible. No woman -Romanian or English- could resist it; and this was no exception.

"I would love to," Cho's smile grew even wider than before. Charlie would swear he saw a flick of light flashing through her dark eyes.

************

"You know, I really meant to take you to dinner," Charlie said still panting, getting off of Cho. She laughed while covering their bodies with the sheets.

"I'm sure you were, Charlie. But why delay the inevitable?" Cho said before giving him a chaste kiss on the mouth and cuddling against the very smug-looking redhead.


End file.
